Thom's Ego
by Inthefire
Summary: Thom is determined to show how powerful he is, no matter what he has to do to prove it.
1. Chapter 1

Thom let out an angry annoyed and put his head on the desk. As his forehead hit the worn wood, some of his papers floated off the table to the ground. _Why do the conservatives have to be so ignorant?, _he thought angrily. _This is beginning to get ridiculous. _New rules had just been written to extend the amount of tests a mage needed to pass before he achieved his black robe.

Thom was not usually a lazy sorcerer. In fact, he usually was quite immersed in his studies, striving to achieve more knowledge, but he did not have time for endless tests. After achieving his mastery, Thom had attempted to flee the City of the God and all the other masters. But once again, Thom found himself trapped among the sorcerers that he so hated.

Thom raised his head from the table, rubbing his temples. _Why is everyone so insistent that I am a fraud? Have I not proven myself countless times?_ Thom appreciated the fact that it was quite unusual for such a young man to become a master of the Mirthan Light, but that had been ages ago. Sorcerers as powerful as Thom were rare, and at such a young age Thom was extraordinary. _Even King Roald couldn't believe his eyes when he first saw me._

Technically, Thom was not required to pass the tests to win the beautiful black robe, but now it was more a matter of his ego. _I _will_ prove them wrong! No one will ever challenge my honor again! I will show them all that I am truly powerful, and that all the rumors are false. _

Thom stood up, walked over to the window and whispered, "I will".

"You will what?" Thom spun around, startled. So enveloped in his thoughts, he had not heard the door open. Master Si-cham was standing in the doorway, frowning. When Thom did not answer, Master Si-cham continued, "Very well. It is time for you prove your worth in the next test. That is, if you can pass."

Thom smiled and replied, "With pleasure." _This should be easy, _he thought. Thom was rarely shaken by anything these days. Master Si-cham's frown grew larger.

"When you are ready we will go to the chapel for your vigil before─"

Thom cut Si-cham off midsentence, "I am ready now Master Si-cham"

Si-cham glared at Thom. "No, you are not. Your robes." He gestured towards the hook where Thom's official sorcerer's robes were hanging.

"Is this truly necessary?"

"Yes. I will be waiting outside the doorway. Master Thom, please do try to hurry. You of all people need time to reflect." And with that, Si-cham swept out of the room, the door shutting with a loud boom.

Thom mumbled curses as he yanked the yellow robes over his head. Thom detested the robes for several reasons. He hated to color of his robes: a bright yellow with a greenish tint that made him look as if was seasick. When Alanna first saw Thom in his sorcery robes she laughed, saying that he looked like her. Alanna always got terribly sick during her ocean voyages. Thom also detested the robes because they made him stick out like a sore thumb. Thom wore the robes of a master who was training for the black robes, and he was one of the few who did. _I bet that the conservatives are just trying to keep me wearing such a bright color so that they can watch more closely. _Thom looked into the mirror, gave one last groan, and walked out into the hallway to join Si-cham.

"I hope you prepared well for the first test," Si-cham was looking at Thom curiously. "These tests are not to be taken lightly, you realize." When Thom simply laughed Si-cham raised one eyebrow and began to walk through the maze of hallways. Thom easily met his stride, and the two slipped into a silence. Si-cham began to contemplate the effect that Thom's presence had on the city. Si-cham had been glad to see Thom leave the City of the Gods once he had achieved his mastery, but now Thom had returned. It was not that Thom was a malicious man, but he had never fit in well with the other mages and had always made everyone else feel uneasy.

As the two turned the corner, they came to face the large iron doors that stood ominously at the end of the hallway. Si-cham cleared his throat and turned to face the much younger man. "Master Thom, tonight at midnight you will take the next step towards receiving the renowned black robes. Tonight the Chamber of Sorcery will test your ability to think quickly and effectively. You have until the stroke of twelve to think about how you have spent your life, and what you wish to achieve. You should think about how you have helped, or hurt others. I hope that you will spend your reflection time wisely." Si-cham turned towards the doors and slowly opened them. Thom gulped, suddenly more frightened that he had been in a long time, and strode into chapel.

* * *

So I've never written fanfiction before so **any reviews **would help *except flames-those don't really help, if you hate it that much, please explain*. Thanks :)

PS. I have at least one more chapter to add (it's already written), but beyond that, I'm not sure, if people want to advise me where to go, that would be appreciated.

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize (places, concepts, people, ect.) belongs to Tamora Pierce. No matter how much I wish I thought it up first, she did.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I didn't get any reviews, and that made me sad :( Also, being new to fanfiction, I don't know if i'm doing this right at all. So please help me out and review!! Thanks :)

Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns anything recognizable (as said before)

* * *

Thom sat shivering on an uncomfortable bench in the chapel as he looked around. He had been in the chapel many times, as it was the place where all vigils took place. Since Thom had taken many tests, he had also been forced to spend many lonesome nights in the freezing chapel. While Thom had not been looking forward to the new batch of tests, he could not wait until he was once again free of the other masters. _Si-cham isn't so bad actually, _thought Thom, _but I still can't bring myself to like him. _None of the other master had ever caused Thom any direct harm, but Thom could never bring himself to be friendly with him. Despite the fact that there was no direct quarrel between Thom and any of the other sorcerers, Thom's feelings towards them were well-known.

Thom had stronger feelings of distaste for those who doubted his abilities. Becoming a master at such a young age shocked the conservatives, but being Alanna's twin had also brought him attention. Many people still believed that Alanna had been magicked in order to succeed, and carried that assumption over to Thom's situation as well. _How dare they make such statements about us? Alanna proved herself not only throughout her page and squire years, not only during her Ordeal, but even right after when she defeated Roger! _The more and more Thom thought of the injustices done to them the more furious he became.

Thom turned his thoughts to the Conté Duke. _I'm so glad that I no longer have to deal with him. _Thom had always felt edgy about the Duke. Roger had been immensely powerful, too powerful for comfort. Thom had always been wary of Roger, but when Alanna agreed that the Duke frightened her as well, his suspicions doubled. Because Thom had foreseen the difficulty that the Duke may have given them, he had acted as if he was stupid and advised his twin to do the same. It was through this method that the two were able to avoid the Duke's unwanted attention. When Alanna had proved the evil intentions of Duke Roger, everyone had been shocked and full of disbelief. _I could have told them years ago. It just goes to show you how ignorant the conservatives are._

Just the thought of the people who were accusing him raised his blood pressure. _Winning my black robes won't convince everyone of my worth. I need to do something more drastic, but what? _Thom's mind began to fill with great and powerful acts that he could perform. Throughout his years, it was not only Thom's power that had grown, but his ego as well. If Thom had not been preoccupied with thoughts of proving his powers, he would have realized the danger of his plans. Thom had not realized how far he was willing to go to make everyone accept that he was more powerful than all the other sorcerers.

A loud ringing noise jolted Thom out of his reverie and began to fill the chapel. He would have plan his triumph over rumors later. The door to the Chamber of Sorcery began to slowly open by itself. Thom rose, dusting himself off and walked through the doorway of the smaller chamber.


	3. Chapter 3

Thom dragged himself out of the Chamber, exhausted. Okay, so maybe the test wasn't as easy as he had expected, but he'd survived. Thom headed towards the door where Si-cham was waiting.

"I will receive your results later, Master Thom. You may return to your rooms."

"I thought that if you didn't die you just passed. Like the Ordeal of Sorcery, for instance."

"This is different. The Chamber will evaluate your performance, and then make its decision. I will inform you later." Master Si-cham pointed to the doors.

Thom left the chapel and headed down the hallway. _I have nothing to worry about, after all I _am _one of the best sorcerers in the realm, if not the best. _He looked over at his clock, saw that it was 3 in the morning, and decided that it was not to late to still get a night's sleep. Thom readied himself for bed, taking off the sickening-colored robes, and went to sleep.

_Knock, knock, knock. _Thom woke abruptly to the sound of loud knocking. Scrambling out of bed, he yanked the first set of clothing he laid eyes on, and opened the door. It was Master Si-cham, frowning as usual.

"I have received the verdict of the Chamber, Master Thom."

"And…….?"

"You passed" Thom wasn't surprised, seeing as he had expected no other result. "However, the Chamber has decided that you are too tense to take the next round of tests."

"What? I don't need some room telling me about my…about my _feelings_."

"It is not our business to disregard the decisions of the Chamber, Master Thom. I would have thought you would have known that." Si-cham sighed, as if frustrated by Thom. "You may return in 6 months to take the next test."

"But─" _What does the Chamber know about me? It's job is to decide who is a worthy sorcerer, not who needs relaxation time._

"Master Thom, I have already told you, it is not our job to contemplate what the Chamber has decided. You will leave in an hour. I have already sent an order for your horse to be readied. I will return for you then." Si-cham did not even wait for Thom's reply before leaving the room.

_I just want to get these tests over with! Why is that so difficult? _Thom angrily began shoving clothes and whatever else he could find into a bag. _I'll go to Corus, to the palace, where I can show off my power. _He hadn't quite come up with a plan yet, but figured that he would find a way to show everyone up.

Thom lay down on his bed, finished packing. He was frustrated, but accepted that he had no choice but to leave. After some time, he heard footsteps approaching, picked up his bag, and walked out of his room.

"Good, you are ready." Thom simply glared at Si-cham, not particularly happy with him, and nodded. "Your horse is ready as well. Have you decided where you will be going? Perhaps you should return to Trebond?"

"I'm going to Corus," Thom's tone suggested that he was not interested in having a discussion. Si-cham and Thom walked to the stable in silence, even their parting was one of silence. Thom simply nodded once he was seated, and Si-cham returned the gesture.

Si-cham watched as Thom rode off into the distance, thinking, _at least we're rid of him for awhile. _

**So now it'll get interesting (I hope). Reviews make me a happy person, so please review.**

**Thanks to ARandomBlonde for being my first (and only) reviewer :D**

**I usually have some of the next chapter written when I publish, but this time I have nothing (no sentences, no ideas for characters, no clue). But I do intend for more characters to show up :D**

**Oh, and of course, Tamora Pierce owns most (if not all) of the cool stuff.**


	4. Chapter 4

Thom slowed his horse to a walk as he entered the city of Corus. He was tired; it had been a long ride form the City of the Gods. As always, the streets of Corus were full of people, vendors, children and their nannies, officials, and even thieves. It took Thom the best part of an hour before the palace was in view. He rode up to the officials at the palace gate.

"Name?" The gatekeeper asked the question without even looking up from his record log.

"Lord Thom of Trebond." At this response the gatekeeper leaned over to his companion, and the two broke out into a whispered conversation. Thom shifted nervously and thought, _So now my reputation has spread to the common people? _He was used to hearing his name whispered when his back was turned, but it was mainly in the palace or at the City of the Gods.

Thom cleared his throat and startled the two gossipers. "Right…" the gatekeeper mumbled and continued his questioning. After several other questions Thom was allowed to continue up to the palace.

Thom was not exactly sure what he intended to do at the palace. Normally he would have visited Alanna, but she was with the Bazhir at the moment. He was strolling through the numerous courtyards when he heard a voice from behind him.

Thom turned to see George waving as he walked over. "Lord Thom," he said jovially, slapping his hand on Thom's back, "I haven't seen you in awhile."

"So it's the other king," Thom responded smiling, "It's good to see you, even if you're dressed as someone else." Today the King of the Rouges was dressed as a royal messenger, just one of his numerous disguises.

"I had to talk to Jon, and I figured it was the easiest way. Say Thom, why don't you come down to the Dancing Dove for a drink? I just saw your sister recently actually."

"How is she George?"

"I'll tell you everything at the Dove. Come on, sorcerer, let's go." George led Thom to the stables, where they mounted their horses.

"But George, didn't you move to Port Caynn?" Thom asked, "What are you doing in Corus?"

"I had relocated, but there was some trouble in Corus, so I moved back here for a bit to sort it out." George and Thom continued exchanging news of their respective cities on the short ride into the city.

When George walked into the Dancing Dove he gave his men the signal that meant he was not to be disturbed. "So George," Thom said as they entered the back room, "You never answered my first question. How is Alanna?"

George went to take a gulp of a drink that had been in front of him, but Thom grabbed his arm. "Wait a second," Thom said. He raised his hand over the drinks, which glowed purple before returning to their normal color. "All safe, no poison."

"Speaking of poison, when Alanna was staying with us in Port Caynn we were almost poisoned," seeing Thom's distressed expression, he reassured him, "No one ate anythin' Alanna's cat saved us. But it was good t'see Alanna. I don't see her enough anymore." George stared off absentmindedly, as if wishing Alanna were there.

"Well I should probably go back to the castle," Thom said hastily, getting out of his chair. "I have to make sure that a room has been arranged for me at the palace."

"I'll see you around the palace probably, Thom. I'd've talked to you at the palace, but with all t'people being suspicious of Alanna still, I thought that it wasn't best."

Thom waved awkwardly, and left the Dancing Dove. He knew that Alanna and George were in love, but talking to his twin's lover (for he knew that it must be true) caused him to be on edge. Thom sighed, mounted his horse, and rode up to the palace.

**I haven't uploaded a chapter for this story in a looong time. This is my angsty story, and I only write it when I'm feeling kind of angsty and I have the time to express it (which rarely happens). **


End file.
